


Excuses, Excuses

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [89]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You're home early.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuses, Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #342 – Excuse

'You're home early.'

'Annie was getting tired of my excuses, said I should get some rest.'

'Kept you up late last night, didn't I?'

'Stake-out – yeah, that was fun.'

'But there's something you're not saying – what's the problem?'

'What – oh. I think she's starting to suspect something, that's all. We need to be more careful.'

'Not surprising, is it? Clever bird like her, obvious bloke like you.'

'I don't act obvious!'

'Your cheeks all pink and flushed, and your eyes... glowing, that's the word.'

'What, yesterday? We'd been fighting!'

'You were giddy!'

'It was adrenaline!'

'And _you're_ still making excuses.'


End file.
